Le vol du Kid dont personne n'entendit parler
by Dragonha
Summary: Kid veut voler le sabre Battosai chez les Yukimura, mais Conan étant toujours là où il faut. Enfin, est-ce bien Conan qui va affronter Kid?


**Auteur :** Moi ^^ Drag

**Disclamer :** Kid et Conan sont à Goshô Aoyama, l'idée du sabre et d'autres détails sont tirés du 1er OAV de la série. L'histoire, elle, est à moi.

**Résumé :** Idée venue en regardant le 1er OAV de Détective Conan : Conan vs le Kid vs Yaiba. Kid veut voler le sabre Battosai chez les Yukimura, mais Conan étant toujours là où il faut, parvient à le démasquer. Cependant, à la faveur de la nuit, deux jeunes hommes vont enfin pouvoir concrétiser ce que leur cœur a compris depuis longtemps.

**Warning :** Gros lemon entre deux garçons. Et oui c'est aussi possible dans cette section ! On est yaoiste ou on ne l'est pas ! Donc homophobes, mineurs et nonnes coincées du vent s'il vous plaît. Et un peu de spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 61.

Note: petite réedition, suite à la demande de Plume pour connaître la réaction de Kid.

**Le vol du Kid dont personne n'entendit parler **

Dans sa chambre uniquement éclairée par un faible halo lumineux, un garçon relut son message. Un message qu'on aurait pu considérer banal s'il n'avait pas signé Kid. Le jeune homme eut un fier sourire et revêtit son immaculé costume blanc et son chapeau d'où pendait un monocle.

Il sortit discrètement de la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte et fila dans la nuit, volant sur la brise grâce à son si pratique delta plane. Il parvint au dessus d'une maison typique de l'air féodal : un immense bâtiment entièrement fait de tatamis et de portes coulissantes, et où il savait qu'un beau dojo renfermait ce qu'il convoitait cette fois.

Cependant, il n'eut aucunement besoin de descendre, il aimait à avoir du public pour ses vols. C'est pourquoi, il sortit simplement un petit arc de derrière sa cape, les deux objets étaient reliés par un fil blanc invisible.

Il pointa justement la visée et envoya sa fameuse et célèbre carte de visite dans une des portes. Au petit matin, Madame et Monsieur Yukimura auraient une sacrée surprise. « Oui, ils seront tous étonnés, mais j'aurais mon trésor… Ou plutôt MES trésors. J'ai comme le pressentiment que nous nous rencontrerons cette fois encore. J'ai hâte. » A la dernière phrase, il se lécha les lèvres avant de virer de direction et de rentrer se coucher.

Le lendemain matin dans le quartier de Beika, trois jeunes enfants vinrent de bonheur à l'agence de Détective Mouri. « Hé Conan ! Tu te dépêches ! On veut aller faire une partie de cache-cache dans le parc. T'as pas oublié j'espère. » cria Genta à travers la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Les jeunes enfants eurent un radieux sourire, mais ils le perdirent vite. « Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça c'est dimanche bande de sales gosses ! » Cette voix mélodieuse et caractérielle c'était monsieur Mouri, le si célèbre détective. Remarquer l'ironie quand on sait que ce n'est en fait qu'un gamin de six ans qui lui résout toutes ses enquêtes !

« Oh ! Ca va monsieur Mouri on fait rien de mal ! On venait juste chercher Conan, c'était prévu depuis le début de la semaine. Mais évidemment, il lui arrive souvent d'oublier de venir. A croire qu'il n'aime pas de jouer à cache-cache. » répliqua Mitsuhiko, qui ne se laissait plus intimider par les colères trop fréquentes du détective.

« C'est exactement ça. J'avais déjà prévu d'aller au marché avec Ran neechan. Il me semble vous l'avoir dit. » Conan était apparu subitement derrière eux, accompagné de Ran. Le garçon portait un énorme paquet de course et Ran un gros sac également. '_Et c'est moi qui perds la mémoire.'_ pensa sarcastiquement le petit à lunettes.

« Désolée les enfants. J'avais besoin que Conan m'aide, les courses sont parfois difficiles à faire seule. Surtout quand son propre père est toujours en train de dormir à presque dix heures du matin. » La jeune brune avait foudroyé son père à sa dernière réplique, le tuant presque du regard en le voyant toujours avec un simple caleçon à cette heure.

« Bon je croyais que vous vouliez y aller. Venez nous aider à ranger les paquets comme ça on partira plus vite. » déclara sagement Conan. « Ok. » La petite bande entra et aida donc serviablement à remplir le frigo puis les quatre amis s'en allèrent au parc jouer à leurs jeux d'enfants.

Pendant ce temps dans un autre quartier, une réunion familiale semblait avoir lieu, quatre personnes se trouvaient autour de la table du salon et jetait un regard désespéré sur une carte. Une petite carte blanche où un simple message était écrit mais le contenu était accablant pour la petite famille Yukimura.

« On ne peut pas laisser le Kid volé ici. Ce bien est à nous depuis des générations. L'arrière grand père de grand-mère l'avait déjà, c'est un trésor ancestral. Et il n'est pas question qu'un voleur aussi célèbre soit-il puisse nous le prendre ! » s'époumona le père.

« J'entends bien Isamu mais comment faire ? La plupart du temps la police n'est d'aucune utilité pour attraper le Kid ou l'empêcher de commettre son vol. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions mieux nous en sortir. Même si nous sommes tous excellents au kendo. » objecta la mère.

Le silence retomba, ses paroles étaient véridiques malheureusement et leur bien ne serait pas en sécurité avec eux seuls pour le protéger, ils en étaient parfaitement conscients. Cependant la grand-mère de la famille encra ses yeux dans ceux de ses trois vis-à-vis. « Il y a un moyen, un seul. »

« Lequel, grand-mère ? » s'écrièrent les deux parents et la jeune fille. « J'ai lu un article il y a quelque temps dans un vieux journal. » Elle sortit de sous son coussin une coupure de la première page du journal régional, daté de quelques mois.

« Lui ! A chaque fois qu'il apparaît le Kid ne repart pas avec ce qu'il voulait. De plus, j'ai fait une petite recherche, ce garçon habite chez un détective. Pas n'importe lequel, Mouri l'endormi et toujours d'après certains journaux, ce petit trouve toujours des détails pour aider les policiers ou Mouri. »

Les trois membres de sa famille se penchèrent pour lire plus attentivement l'article avant de donner leur assentiment. Une image du garçon et d'un vieil homme, l'un gêné l'autre victorieux, illustrait les lignes suivantes.

_Le Kid s'enfuit en laissant le trésor. _

_Grande victoire de M. Jirokichi Suzuki !_

_Le garçon à qui il doit son succès : Conan Edogawa ! _(Extrait du tome 61)

« Oui, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire appel à ce gamin et au détective. Ce sera toujours plus discret que d'ameuter la police ici. » consentit monsieur Yukimura. « Kyoko, vous savez où ils habitent ? »

« Bien sûr ! Si j'ai cherché un moyen ce n'est pas pour le faire à moitié ! » La vieille dame nota l'adresse sur un bout de papier et le confia à sa fille. « Bien, j'y vais maintenant. Haruna tu viens avec moi ? » « Oui. » La jeune fille suivit donc sa mère dans le vestibule, elles étaient toutes les deux bien déterminées à convaincre Mouri et son apprenti à les aider.

Les deux filles arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard à l'adresse indiquée et montèrent les marches avec la même détermination. Cependant, elles eurent beau toquer personne ne vint répondre. Pourtant, elles entendaient la télé, l'occupant devrait donc entendre la sonnette.

« Papa ! Baisse le son, il me semble avoir entendu la sonnerie de la porte. » La voix d'une jeune fille, étouffée par une émission de variété. Ce qui énervait les deux clientes, elles voulaient être reçues rapidement, le temps était contre elles.

Ran s'empressa donc d'ouvrir la porte, pressée que son père se décide enfin à se bouger les fesses pour une affaire. Tout valait mieux que ses cris stupides d'ivrogne qui ne cessaient de scander Yoko Okino sur tous les tons et toutes les deux secondes.

« Oh bonjour mesdames, c'est pour une affaire ? » « Oui ! » Les femmes rentrèrent et constatèrent que la pièce était désormais vide et qu'aucun bruit ne provenait du poste de télé. Soudain un homme étrange et habillé avec mauvais goût d'un costume blanc déboula dans la pièce. Il attrapa les mains de ses deux superbes jeunes femmes et leur fit un sourire qu'il pensait enjôleur.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, sa brunette de casse pieds de fille le rappela à l'ordre. « Dois-je à chaque fois t'empêcher de sauter sur toutes tes clientes féminines ? Tu n'es qu'un gros dégoûtant, je me demande parfois comment a fait maman pour te supporter aussi longtemps ! »

Enfin après cette scène, qui commençait à irriter Ran au plus haut point, les choses sérieuses purent reprendre vie. « S'il vous plaît, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et » Saeko fut brusquement coupée. « De quoi s'agit-il belle dame ? Un enlèvement, un meurtre, un suicide ? Dites moi tout. »

« Vas-tu les laisser parler ! » cria de nouveau la voix de sa fille, pleine de sagesse. La taloche qu'il reçut sur le crâne le fit tenir tranquille, pour un moment. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que les Yukimura expose leur problème.

« Je vois, alors Kid veut s'emparer de ce fameux sabre. A quelle valeur peut-il être estimé pour qu'il s'intéresse à ça le gredin. » se demanda Kogoro. « Eh bien, d'après la seule expertise que nous avons fait, et cela remonte à 4 ou 5 ans, dans les dix ou onze milles yens. Cela nous a étonné, il est vieux mais pas d'une valeur assez importante pour intéresser quelqu'un comme le Kid. »

« N'y a-t-il pas une pierre précieuse sur le manche de l'épée ? » « Conan ! Ne nous fais pas peur comme ça. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce katana porte une pierre précieuse ? » apostropha la jeune karatéka.

« Ben, tout bêtement parce qu'il est connu que Kid adore les pierres précieuses. Et puis, le sabre dont vous parler, ne serait-ce pas le katana Battosai ? » Le petit avait vu juste, exactement comme Kyoko leur avait prédit.

« Exactement petit, mais comment connais-tu le nom de cette arme ? » Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire, il était entre Kogoro et les deux femmes, tout près de la table… et de la fiche de renseignement des clientes.

« Tout simplement, votre nom, madame. » « Notre nom ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Conan s'expliqua alors plus clairement.

« J'ai vu le nom des Yukimura dans le journal il y a peu. Ca parlait d'une possible vente avec un musée, pour leur section sur le Japon féodal. L'objet au cœur du débat était le sabre Battosai, arme dont se servait un célèbre samouraï en ce temps-là. Si ma mémoire est bonne il s'agissait du capitaine Himura, ami et lieutenant de Takeda Shingen. Il n'y avait pas de photo mais la journaliste a donné une description du katana. Un rubis estimé à deux bons millions de yens finissait le manche. C'est le genre de choses qu'affectionne Kid l'insaisissable. »

La réputation du garçon n'était pas mésestimée, en quelques secondes il avait compris de quoi ils parlaient et avait des informations que Mouri n'avait pas relevées. Cela tenait du prodige mais les deux femmes ne s'attardèrent pas là-dessus. « Voilà, pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous, assurer la protection de cette épée s'il vous plaît. Nous n'avons pas assez confiance en la police pour être discret et leur efficacité. »

« Bien, j'accepte cette mission. » déclara simplement le détective. Evidemment, Ran et Conan furent invités à suivre l'enquête. Ainsi les cinq personnes ne tardèrent pas à récupérer la voiture de Madame Yukimura et se rendre à la demeure.

« Ah ! Te voilà Saeko, et monsieur Mouri t'accompagne, parfait. Bienvenue à vous. » salua le maître des lieux. « Enchanté » les trois invités lui avaient rendu son salut et furent rapidement menés au salon. Haruna alla faire du thé et le rapporta prestement à table.

« Ah ! Grand-mère vous voilà ! » Kyoko avait entendu l'agitation effectivement et était descendue saluer les arrivants. Si elle se montra courtoise, elle tapota doucement l'épaule du petit et murmura doucement. « Puisses-tu nous porter chance à nous aussi mon garçon. » Puis elle s'enfuit comme elle était venue.

_« _Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ça ? » L'homme lui apporta la réponse. « Simplement parce qu'elle a beaucoup entendu parler de toi dans le journal et de tes exploits contre le Kid. Nous espérons tous que tu pourras nous aider au même titre que monsieur Mouri pour arrêter le Kid. »

Tout le monde se tut ensuite pour prendre le thé, cela ne les empêcha pas de parler de la protection du sabre. Mais de toutes les façons Kyoko était décidée à protéger l'objet et s'était postée devant avec son propre katana.

Conan, dès qu'il eut terminé de boire, fila discrètement de la pièce et se rendit à la pièce assignée au sabre. Il y retrouva la grand-mère, ainsi que sa petite fille. « Conan ! Te voilà, je suis contente que tu nous aides. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que toi tu peux nous aider à sauver notre fierté. »

« Mm… Votre fierté ? » demanda innocemment le garçon. « Oui, nous l'appelons ainsi entre nous. Tout simplement parce que cette arme a toujours été le symbole de notre famille et une de ses principales raisons de vivre. Tous nos ancêtres ont porté ce sabre. Malheureusement à notre époque ce n'est plus bien vu. Alors nous ne le sortons de son écrin que quand c'est nécessaire de le nettoyer ou de l'affûter. »

Le petit acquiesça et s'assit à côté de la grand-mère pour surveiller l'arme. Haruna les laissa seul, dans un silence cérémonieux. Le temps s'égrena lentement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le soleil décline. Conan se remémora le mot que madame Yukimura leur avait montré à leur arrivée dans la maison.

_Chers amis, _

_Pendant cette soirée, à la descente vers l'ouest, je viendrais dérober cette superbe pierre qui orne le sabre que vous protéger depuis les temps immémoriaux. Je m'attends à vous combattre avec l'âme des samouraïs d'autrefois. _

_Quoi que vous fassiez je ravirais le rubis et me lancerais dans le ciel fier d'avoir défier votre célébrité. _

_Voleusement, Kid l'insaisissable. _

Bref, le message était clair, à la nuit tombée il se faufilerait comme à son habitude et tenterait de prendre le bijou. Mais ça dernière phrase l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne cachait rien de particulier, sauf qu'il avait le sentiment que ce passage lui était tout particulièrement adressé.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que ce maudit cambrioleur daigne se montrer. Et enfin un bruit attira l'attention de tout le monde. Un bruit de pas dans le jardin. Kyoko fonça à l'entrée de la porte, les autres s'étaient réunis sur la pelouse et se tenait sur leurs gardes.

Mais ce n'étaient pas des pas qu'ils avaient entendus, un gaz se répandit sur une large distance. Kid avait lancé un gaz soporifique depuis les airs. Presque tout le monde succomba. La grand-mère sur le pas de la porte fut légèrement affectée, mais sa famille tomba endormie sur le sol terreux, ainsi que Ran et Kogoro.

Enfin, le magicien vêtu de blanc se posa sur le toit et sauta devant la matriarche. Cette dernière pointa sa lame directement sur lui malgré ses difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts. « Allons, madame, vous en avez des ressources. Mais à votre âge, il ne faut pas s'épuiser ainsi.

D'un mouvement souple et rapide, trop pour les vieux yeux fatigués, il claqua le bout du manche sur un endroit précis du cou de la dame. Elle s'évanouit sans rien pouvoir faire. « C'est fou comme c'est simple aujourd'hui. » s'enthousiasma Kaito.

Le jeune homme entra alors sans la moindre peine dans le dojo et il ne put manquer que son petit détective préféré le tenait en joue avec sa fameuse montre. « Eh bien, toujours aussi vaillant. Tu ne te lasses donc jamais ? » soupira-t-il.

« Non, pas du tout. Si j'ai la possibilité de te combattre et de t'arrêter rien ne peut m'en empêcher. » rétorqua le gamin. Ils se sourirent, content de cette nouvelle lutte. Puis Kid fit un mouvement incongru, il lui tourna le dos comme s'il se foutait de lui. Le jeune détective faillit s'énerver mais il se calma quand il vit qu'il avait juste fermer la porte. _'Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?' _

Enfin le garçon en blanc se retourna vers lui et s'approcha doucement. Conan se concentra, il n'avait plus qu'une seule fléchette hypodermique, il ne devait pas rater son coup. Lorsque son adversaire fut suffisamment proche, il visa vite et bien.

Son lancer aurait dû faire mouche mais au dernier moment, ce satané magicien avait sorti quelque chose de sa poche et avait paré le coup. « Tss ! » siffla le petit. « Ah ! On dirait que j'ai de la chance, tu n'as plus de projectile et tu ne peux plus te défendre avec ta petite force. Tes chaussures ne t'aideront pas cette fois, il n'y a rien ici dans lequel tu puisses shooter. »

Il avait raison malheureusement, avec sa force d'enfant ce foutu voleur pouvait s'en sortir sans problème. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait abandonner. Un détective n'abandonne jamais la partie avant de l'avoir élucidée. Là c'était pareil, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'arme qu'il allait sonner sa défaite.

Son regard renseigna parfaitement son ennemi sur ses intentions. Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui, ça n'aurait pas été amusant sinon. Cependant, son cher détective ne s'attendait sûrement pas à son plan. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de Sa vérité à lui.

Kid se rapprocha encore et s'agenouilla à une légère distance de sécurité du petit. Qui sait, il pouvait employer un moyen un peu brutal, on ne savait jamais avec lui. Mais Conan ne fit pas ce à quoi il pensait. Le jeune garçon essaya de lui donner un coup de poing mais il fut arrêté facilement.

Il ne lui servait à rien de se faire bloquer sa dernière main, il le savait et ne fit donc plus aucun geste, guettant le moment opportun… qui ne vint jamais. La main gauche de son vis-à-vis vint frôler sa joue en une caresse aérienne. Uniquement pour détourner son attention, le temps qu'il attrapa dans sa veste ce qui l'avait sauvé de la fléchette anesthésiante.

Un petit flacon sans étiquette. Cela déconcerta le gamin, assez pour qu'il se fasse basculer sur le sol cependant il avait compris en un coup d'œil. Il se débattit donc comme un beau diable pour échapper à ça. Qui sait ce que cela contenait.

Une nouvelle caresse de la main, il avait lâché la bouteille mais pas pour longtemps, son attitude était déconcertante. « Allons, Shinichi-kun, détends-toi ! Ca ne te fera pas de mal, c'est juste un peu d'alcool. Un que tu dois bien connaître à mon avis. »

Le petit se figea. Il savait, l'Insaisissable connaissait son identité et aussi le moyen de récupérer son corps peut-être ? Mais serait-ce définitif, il en doutait, si c'était bien du Baïkal, il n'en avait que pour quelques heures, tout au plus.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'air passablement étonné de son jeune ami, Kid enfonça le goulot du flacon entre les lèvres entrouvertes. Il pencha ensuite rapidement la tête du petit afin qu'il avale sans s'étouffer.

« Voilà, avec ça tu devrais avoir assez pour deux bonnes heures, peut-être même deux heures et demi. Largement le temps qu'il nous faut. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il savait ça, mais s'il retrouvait son corps de ses 17 ans, il avait peut-être une chance.

La bouteille fut rebouchée quelques secondes plus tard. Il fallut encore une minute avant que les effets de l'alcool agissent et diffuse une sourde douleur dans tous le corps de Kudô. Mais après plusieurs minutes, le célèbre Shinichi Kudô faisait face au voleur légendaire. Malheureusement toujours soumis à lui, et l'homme en blanc semblait souhaiter que cela ne change pas.

« Pourquoi ? » Comme ce mot résumait bien la situation actuelle. « Pourquoi quoi ? Mon vol ou ta position, détective ? » « Les deux. » Kid sourit : « La pierre est belle mais il y a autre chose dans cette pièce qui me fait bien plus envie. » Il avait troqué son sourire de gentleman pour une courbe plus carnassière.

« Quoi ! » Shinichi n'eut guère l'occasion d'en dire plus. Ses deux mains se virent directement bloquée au dessus de sa tête par une seule de son agresseur pervers et sa bouche prise dans un étau de chair.

Kid l'embrassa profondément, approfondissant bien trop le baiser à son goût. Et puis pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se dégager, pire pourquoi appréciait-il ce moment ? Parce que le gémissement qu'il entendait là, ça venait de lui, il en était sûr.

Enfin l'échange se termina et Kid relâcha un peu la pression de ses mains. Shinichi en profita alors. CLAC ! « Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête pour m'embrasser ? Moi un garçon ! » La gifle avait été retentissante mais le garçon en blanc se remit vite, très vite. « Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement, il me semble que c'est toi qui à le plus apprécier ce moment. » rétorqua le jeune voleur.

Ses paroles s'accompagnèrent de sa foutue caresse bien trop douce, il avait encore ses gants en plus. L'effleurement s'accentua et un doigt fouineur caressa la commissure des lèvres, puis descendit progressivement. Cela passa par son cou, faisant frissonner sa proie puis tâta le torse. Nouveau frisson, la véritable situation du Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes prit enfin toute son ampleur.

Les vêtements de Conan s'étaient déchirés pendant la transformation, donc ni blouse ni tee-shirt… plus de short, ou si peu. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était un lambeau, justement placé à un endroit très intime de son anatomie. Entretemps Kid avait atteint son objectif, la main de son vis-à-vis.

Un baise main, et le fauteur de trouble reprit. « Kudô… Si tu ne m'empêches pas je vais finir par te violer. » Le garçon rougit, retira sa main et essaya de s'enfuir loin de ce casse-pied trop séducteur. Mais malheureusement, l'autre ne lui laissa pas d'ouverture et le suivit.

Shinichi reculait tant bien que mal, mais sans pour autant se lever. Il s'efforçait de garder sa dignité en tenant son bout de tissu devant sa virilité et s'aidait de son autre main pour échapper au fauve.

Si bien que Kid le suivait à la trace à genoux devant lui et toujours avec son air carnassier. La partie prit fin quand le dos du brun complètement nu heurta un mur. « Vas-tu enfin, réalisé que depuis le début on est attiré comme des aimants tous les deux. Détective et voleur, pour nous ce n'est plus d'actualité. »

Juste après ses paroles, le garçon enleva tous ses vêtements. Il ne lui resta bientôt que le loup qu'il s'était posé au préalable sur les yeux. Le pauvre détective lycéen se retrouva à jouer à la tomate mûre quand les courbes du garçon et son désir bien réveillé furent sous ses yeux. Bon, d'accord il considérait Ran comme une petite sœur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il soit homo.

Mais la vision qu'il avait là lui en donnait une bonne de raison. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, qui plus est il n'avait pas spécialement de préjugés puisque ce genre de choses ne l'avait jamais intéressé jusqu'à maintenant. Alors… pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

« Shinichi ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, je sais bien trop de choses sur toi pour que tu puisses me surprendre. Tu te poses des questions sur le sexe, je peux t'en donner mais il faut que tu nous donnes une chance. » murmura doucement Kaito. Ca y est, les pauvres barrières du détective s'effondrèrent, trop d'arguments en la faveur du beau voleur ! Mais qu'importe, c'était lui qui avait commencé après tout.

« D'…d'accord. » c'était un faible murmure à peine audible, mais le Kid sourit de satisfaction. Enfin, il avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux. Il l'attira loin du mur pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se blessent par inadvertance.

Ainsi, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent allongés au milieu de la pièce et commencèrent doucement à s'apprivoiser. Kid commença par embrasser son bel enquêteur, d'un baiser purement délicieux et sensuel. A croire que son objectif était de lui faire perdre la tête.

Shinichi tenta maladroitement de lui rendre le baiser. Mais il s'en sortait apparemment très bien, car des gémissements ne tardèrent à s'échapper en saccade de leur bouche à tous les deux. Kaito laissa un instant la bouche du brun pour lui déposer de légers baisers papillons sur son front, ses pommettes. Il effleura également de très brefs instants les oreilles du détective et les mordilla et les lécha un peu pour faire monter la température.

Kudô gémit un peu plus au passage de la langue sur ses oreilles, il savait maintenant qu'elles pouvaient se révéler sensible à une certaine musique ou à un certain contact. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, s'il ne lui avait pas montré.

Une nouvelle fois, les bouches se retrouvèrent menant leur ballet sensuel et électrisant les sens des garçons. Trop impatient, Kaito amorça sa descente, il engouffra sa tête dans le creux du cou de son partenaire et se laissa complètement aller, incrustant profondément plusieurs suçons bien vifs sur la jolie peau.

Shinichi ne s'empêcha aucunement de gémir, il ne pouvait pas non plus se retenir, décidant que finalement le sexe avait du bon à lui offrir. Même du très bon temps. « Ah ! Kid ! Pas là ! »

« Kaito, Shi-chan. Appelles-moi Kaito. Et je n'arrêterais pas, tes tétons m'aguichent depuis tout à l'heure, hors de question qu'ils s'en tirent à si bon compte. » La torture recommença, le jeune lycéen succomba à la bouche trop parfaite qui faisait rouler ses tétons. La bouche, la langue et les dents, rien ne lui fut épargné, si bien que les deux bouts de chair l'élançaient de plaisir et de douleur mêlés.

Kaito apprécia énormément entendre les cris de plaisir de son cher détective. Surtout quand il massa doucement son torse, puis qu'il dériva ses mains sur les jolies fesses bien tentantes et rebondies.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du point culminant, Kid zieuta autant que possible l'expression de bien-être de son amour. Son visage était tellement beau en temps normal, là en l'occurrence, plongé dans l'extase il était plus que sublime.

Le voleur à cette vision senti l'urgence de son érection, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Aussi, il s'empressa de frôler le nombril puis de se pencher directement sur son objet de convoitise. Il grogna quand il vit le bout de tissu qui cachait toujours la partie intéressante de l'anatomie de son chéri.

Puis, une joyeuse idée vint se glisser dans son esprit. Il ne retira guère le bout de short, il s'en servit plutôt pour attiser un peu plus le désir de son joli brun. Doucement, il massa l'endroit de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Le frottement sur la peau sensible du sexe de Shinichi fut tout bonnement incroyable, accentuant très vite l'impatience du garçon.

« Kaito, plus s'il te plaît. Touches-moi. » supplia le détective. « Mais c'est ce que je fais, Shi-chan. » répliqua le brun. « Pas comme ça, je veux sentir ta main. Pitié. » Il fit bien mieux que ça, ils étaient tous les deux au comble de l'excitation, alors sans plus tarder, Kid engloba le sexe dans sa bouche.

S'en suivit alors une série de cris et de gémissements tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Aucun d'eux ne se retenait plus, l'Insaisissable joua de sa langue comme un virtuose. Il profita de l'occasion pour commencer à préparer son compagnon. Il s'enduisit un peu les doigts du lubrifiant, qu'il avait apporté dans son costume, et en enfonça un premier dans le trou de Shi-chan.

Bien sûr, cette intrusion ne passa pas inaperçue chez Shinichi et le fit un peu souffrir au début. Mais avec douceur et patience, trois doigts entrèrent dans son antre sans trop de difficultés. « Je vais la mettre Shi-chan, tu es prêt ? » murmura Kaito. Le garçon acquiesça et laissa l'autre faire, puisqu'il n'avait aucune expérience et n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce domaine.

Lentement et prudemment, les deux garçons s'imbriquèrent l'un dans l'autre. Bien sûr Shinichi sentit parfaitement la douleur au début de la pénétration, mais avec les paroles et les gestes réconfortants de Kaito, il passa outre. De toute manière, elle ne dura que quelques instants, laissant très vite place à une passion dévorante.

A ce moment tout alla parfaitement bien, Kaito bougeait en rythme, lent et ample, pour l'habituer, et il ne lui resta plus que le bonheur d'être rempli et en phase avec son amant. Le plaisir monta crescendo pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les semences coulent et que la séparation des deux corps soit inévitable.

« Wouah ! C'était super ! » dirent-ils en même temps. « On recommencera tant que tu voudras Shin-chan. Mais pour l'heure, je m'en vais… avec mon rubis. A bientôt. » déclara Kid en se revêtant et en attrapant le bijou. Cependant, le détective eu un baiser d'au revoir et la promesse que son nouveau petit ami ferait des recherches plus poussées sur son fameux poison.

« Oui, tu as eu ce que tu voulais cette fois…mais pas entièrement mon cher voleur. Tu as peut-être volé mon cœur mais la pierre est restée où elle est. » Et en effet, le rubis de l'épée était toujours en sa possession.

Il avait été bien inspiré de le détacher quand tout le monde avait subi l'attaque du gaz soporifique. Même si son short n'avait pas survécu, le précieux rubis reposait toujours dans les lambeaux. Il lui suffisait de le retirer et le remettre en place.

Par contre, il allait devoir fouiller dans la maison à la recherche de vêtement à sa taille. Il finit par retrouver le corps de ses six ans une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Encore plus tard, les endormis se réveillèrent et s'inquiétèrent pour l'objet à surveiller. Conan fut félicité de sa substitution.

Cependant, Ran lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait plus ses vêtements. Le petit lui raconta que le Kid les lui avait découpés pour l'empêcher de l'arrêter. Et tout le monde goba ce mensonge éhonté. Non mais il n'allait quand même pas leur avoué qu'il avait couché, en tant que Shinichi Kudô, avec le Kid en personne. Non, ça il garderait ce souvenir précieusement pour lui.

« Aaarhg ! Sale petit sexy détective. Tu as osé !» Même si ce cri avait été fort, personne ne l'entendit. Tout ça parce que c'était Kid qui avait hurlé cela en examinant son rubis et le tout en plein ciel, loin des oreilles humaines.

_'Saleté petit génie débauché ! Il m'a piqué mon rubis ! C'est de la triche, si on peut même plus faire confiance au détective, mais où va-t-on ? M'enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave, j'ai eu le plus important, j'ai séduit le plus beau diamant du monde et j'en suis fier ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'on ne se joue pas de l'Insaisissable aussi impunément little Angel. A notre prochaine rencontre… j'aurais ma revanche.' _

Voilà, petite(s) review(s) ? Please (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyant)


End file.
